plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Poison Mushroom
:For the similar plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Shadow-shroom. 225px |trait = Anti-Hero 2 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |strength = 1 |health = 1 |cost = 1 |class = Kabloom |tribe = Mushroom Plant |flavor text = Zombie Heroes. Don't like em'. Not one bit. Don't care who knows it, either.}} Poison Mushroom is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the plants. It costs 1 and has 1 /1 when played. It has the Anti-Hero 2 trait, which increases its strength when there are no zombies blocking Poison Mushroom's way to the opposing hero. It can also be summoned by Nightcap's signature ability, Mush-Boom. Its zombie counterpart is Mini-Ninja. Origins Poison Mushroom by appearance is based on Hydnellum peckii, a mushroom that is known from its cap that "oozes" and is inedible yet nonpoisonous. Poison Mushroom itself is based on fungi that are considerably toxic, more commonly associated to humans. Its name is a direct combination of "poison" and "mushroom." Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Mushroom Plant *'Trait:' Anti-Hero 2 *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description Zombie Heroes. Don't like em'. Not one bit. Don't care who knows it, either. Strategies With Poison Mushroom is only more effective when it is directly attacking the hero, otherwise it is no better than a Button Mushroom. Plant it in a lane with no zombies, or just take out the zombie in front of you with a trick. It is a risky move to play Poison Mushroom on the first turn when your opponent does not play any zombies, because they may be saving up for tricks to weaken or destroy it. Do not play it when your opponent starts with a Dog Walker, because it will move onto Poison Mushroom's lane. However, if you are Nightcap and you started with Mush-Boom, Poison Mushroom can guarantee a hit on the zombie hero when this trick is used on a lane with a zombie with the exception of Headstone Carver and Cat Lady, since all 1-brain cost zombies excluding those two have 2 health or less. Against This should be an extremely easy plant to take out as long as it does not catch the zombie hero off-guard, and even then it is not as bad as something more powerful like Poison Oak. Simple counters can be played on the first turn as tricks like Bungee Plumber and Nibble cost 1 brain and will destroy this plant. Dog Walker is a great zombie fighter against this plant as well. Gallery PoiShrmStat.PNG|Poison Mushroom's statistics HD Poison Mushroom.png|HD Poison Mushroom PoiShrmCard.PNG|Card Earning Poison Mushroom.png|The player earning Poison Mushroom after completing Spudow's 4th Hero Quest PMAttack12.JPG|Poison Mushroom attacking Poison Mushroom Petal-morphosis.png|Poison Mushroom being transformed by Petal-Morphosis BungeePoisonM.png|Bungee Plumber being used on Poison Mushroom CaptainCombustiblePack.png|Poison Mushroom on Captain Combustible's Premium Pack MushroomTribePackv1.8.26PvZH.jpg|Poison Mushroom in Mushroom Tribe Pack MushroomTribePackAdsPvZH.png|Poison Mushroom in the advertisement about Mushroom Tribe Pack Poison_Mushroom_HD_PvZ_twitter_post.png|HD Poison Mushroom from a Twitter post (note its skin is more purple than in-game) Old Poison_Mushroom_stats.png|Poison Mushroom's statistics (pre 1.6.27) Poison_Mushroom_new_card.png|Card (pre 1.6.27) Poison_Mushroom_description.png|Poison Mushroom's old statistics Poison_Mushroom_card.png|Old card Poison_Mushroom_silhouette.jpeg|Poison Mushroom's silhouette Receiving_Poison_Mushroom.jpeg|The player receiving Poison Mushroom from a Premium Pack Receiving Poison Mushroom.png|Receiving Poison Mushroom from a Premium Pack (pre 1.6.27) Night_cap.jpg|Poison Mushroom on Night Cap's old Ally Pack Mushroom Tribe Pack.jpg|Poison Mushroom on the Mushroom Tribe Pack Poison Mushroom silhouette.png|Poison Mushroom's silhouette Receiving Poison Mushroom-0.png|Receiving Poison Mushroom from a Premium Pack Negative.jpg|Poison Mushroom with negative strength (affected by Shrink Ray while the Anti-Hero effect was active) Trivia *Its description may be a reference to one or more of the quotes found in The Dark Knight. One of the quotes in the film include Batman having a conversation to James Gordon on whether the latter must choose to be a hero or a villain, and the other quote was partially mentioned by The Joker where the dialogue says "Not. One. Bit." **This reference may be the cause of Poison Mushroom's Anti-Hero trait. ***It may also be why Nightcap is commonly associated with this plant, due to the plant hero's resemblance to the aforementioned comic book superhero. *Poison Mushroom, Poison Ivy and Poison Oak are the only plants in the entire series to start with the word "poison." **Coincidentally, all three are Kabloom plants with the Anti-Hero trait. *Poison Mushroom is the only plant that can summoned by a Signature Superpower that can also be obtained normally. *Its design is most likely inspired by Shadow-shroom. *Poison Oak mentions it along with Poison Ivy in its description. It says that they have lunch with each other every week. *Poison Mushroom has the lowest Anti-Hero stat of any card. *Oddly, in a Twitter post, the HD photo of Poison Mushroom has purple skin, while Poison Mushroom in-game has more pale skin. See also *Mush-Boom *Nightcap *Mini-Ninja *Poison Oak *Poison Ivy Category:Mushrooms Category:Uncommon plants (Heroes) Category:Premium plants (PvZH) Category:Plants Category:Mushroom cards Category:Anti-Hero cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants